


Secrets Untold

by SlapForLinguine



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, This is, Wow, prepare to die, probably the worst thing ever, s/o to my friends who supported me and helped me to create this, uhoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapForLinguine/pseuds/SlapForLinguine
Summary: One day Marvin comes home from a business trip and decides to clean the house. What he finds may just cause the end of their relationship.





	Secrets Untold

Marvin opened the door of his apartment, calling out to Whizzer. He had been gone on a business trip for a few days and was excited to see his boyfriend again after sitting through countless boring meetings

Upon hearing no response, Marvin placed his bags down by the door. He searched around the apartment for a few more minutes before giving up and accepting the fact that Whizzer had gone out. Since it was around three pm , marvin assumed he was at the gym. Before, he might have assumed that Whizzer had gone and found some other guy, but ever since they got back together, Whizzer had been constantly faithful. 

 

Since Whizzer wasn’t home, Marvin decided that he needed to do something nice for Whizzer. He picked up his bag and brought them to their shared room. As he walked in, he noticed that the room was messier than normal. Clothes were strewn across the floor and hanging out of the dresser. The duvet has thrown on the floor. Marvin decided that the best thing he could do was to clean the room for Whizzer. 

Marvin hummed along to the music as he made the bed the way he knew Whizzer liked. Once that was done, Marvin moved onto clothes. Everything that was scattered on the floor was put into a pile that was going to be taken to the washing machine later. The last thing he had to do was fold up up the clothes in the bedside drawers. He pulled everything out so he could fold it and put the clothes back. And then he saw it. The spork!

Marvin slowly reached into the drawer and pulled out the spork. He lifted it up to the light, examining it. He put it down on the dresser, making a mental note to ask Whizzer about it when he saw him later. 

A few hours later, Whizzer walked into the apartment. He was whistling as he walked in and stopped when he saw saw Marvin on the couch. He smiled at the tired man who gave him a small smile back. Whizzer walked over to where he was sitting and planted a kiss on the man's forehead. 

“Welcome home, honey.” Whizzer mumbled against his forehead. Marvin tilted his head and pressed his lips against Whizzer’s.

“I need to talk about something with you. Can you sit down? It's nothing serious I promise.” Marvin asked, giving Whizzer a reassuring smile after seeing the look of worry in his eyes. Whizzer made his way around the couch and sat down next to Marvin. His eyes fell on the spork sitting on the table in front of them and he immediately knew what was about to happen and began sweating. 

“So I was cleaning our room to surprise you and when I was cleaning, I found this in your drawer. I didn’t know why you would have this in our room and I thought you could tell me.” Marvin picked up the spork and handed it over to Whizzer, who was trying and failing to keep calm. His chest rise and fell sporadically and Marvin could see sweat droplets beginning to form on his face. 

“Whizzer?” Marvin asked, fear evident in his voice. “Are you okay?” He raised a hand to the younger mans face, cupping his cheek.

Whizzer took a deep breath accepting that he had to finally come clean. 

“I’m sorry to say this but………..iamattractedtosporksandireallyneedyoutofuckmewithone.” Whizzer said quickly, looking away from Marvin in embarrassment. Marvin’s hand fell from his face as his eyes widened in shock. 

“I’m sorry did you say... you, Whizzer Brown,......want me…….to…..fuck you…..with a spork? Wouldn’t that hurt?” Marvin asked in complete astoundment. He knew that Whizzer wanted to do some kinky things, but he never knew the extent of it. 

“Well, I mean, I want you to fuck me with the non pointy end. I don’t know its just always been a fantasy of mine. Could we just pretend this never happened?” Whizzer asked quietly, head hanging in shame. Marvin swallowed, a look of resolve coming into his eyes as he decided that anything that makes his boyfriend happy makes him happy as well. 

“No. We aren’t just going to forget about this.” Whizzer looked up at Marvin in surprise. “You want me to fuck you with the spork and so thats what im going to do.” Marvin stared Whizzer down as he said this 

Marvin leaned over to the drawer next to their couch and pulled out the bottle of lube that they keep there. He puts it on the ground next to them and then connects his lips to Whizzers, pushing him down and tugged his hair a little to get a small, breathy moan from Whizzer. . He straddled him and started to pull Whizzers shirt off.

Whizzer pulled of his shorts and briefs in one swift movement. Marvin flipped him around and bit his neck lightly. He leaned back and grabbed the lub, rubbing it on two of his. He gently put in the first finger, sliding it in easily. Whizzer tried to force himself back to get more, put Marvin pinned him so he would be forced to stay still. After a minute, he put in the second finger, this one stretching Whizzer a little. He let out a small moan at the feeling. Marvin pulled his fingers out and pushed them in a few more times just to hear Whizzer moan. 

Marvin pulled his fingers out and Whizzer groaned at the feeling of emptiness. Marvin sat back for a minute, marveling at the beauty that was Whizzer. His hair messed up, his body pressed against the couch, his mouth open, and his eyes closed. Whizzer whined at Marvin, causing him to go and get the spork and cover it in a very generous amount of lub. He pressed the tip of the handle against Whizzers hole, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure and wanting. Marvin very slowly pushed the handle in to Whizzers ass, watching tears start to form in Whizzer’s eyes as he let out a loud moan. Whizzer tried to push himself back again, but Marvin just pulled the spork out. 

“Oh no. You let me do this for you or I’ll leave you like this.” Marvin practically growled at Whizzer, who pushed his head down into the cushions. 

Marvin started to slowly push again and then suddenly slammed it into Whizzer. Whizzer let out a scream as the spork hit his prostate. Marvin started to thrust the spork faster and lifted Whizzers ass up so he could reach his dick and start to jack him off with his free hand. Whizzer was moaning and mumbling incoherent things. Tears were streaming down his face and he screamed so loud that Marvin was sure that all the neighbors could hear as he finally ‘busted a nut.’

Marvin pulled the spork out of his ass and flipped him around so he was facing up Marvin. His chest rise and fell rapidly and he smiled at Marvin, who looked down at the man with pure love in his eyes. 

“Do you need me to do something for you?”Whizzer sighed contentedly. Marvin snorted and laid down next to the exhausted man, wrapping an arm around him and bringing him close to his chest.

“No, I kinda already came…” Marvin admitted, causing Whizzer to snort. 

“I love you.” Whizzer said, kissing Marvin slowly. Marvin smiled into the kiss. He lifted his arm and grabbed a blanket, draping it across himself and Whizzer. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my andrew rannells cult who gave me this idea. This is kinda like a prequel to the sprok fic (if yall know that story) follow me on insta: @andrewrannellsthighs and follow all my friends (just go through my follow list there are so many) this is the worst


End file.
